Intresting
by sarcasmlexicon
Summary: Gowther's a little curious why homosexual's have sex when they can't reproduce. I mean, nothing beneficial comes from having sex when you can't have offspring... Right? Masochistic Gowther, PWP, lemon, BDSM themes.


**Alllllright people. I need you to go ballistic on me. Lots of feed back, shit ton of criticisms. I mean, it's only my soul that I'm showing you, no need to be gentle.**

 **Smutty Mcsmutterson lives below, tread at your own discretion. He tends to touch people's no no squares. Though I can say with absolute confidence, you'll like it when he does. (;**

 **I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins or there would be plenty a orgy in that bitch.**

 **Annnnndddddddd go!**

Gowther sat on his stool at the bar reading about carnal and primal patterns within animals. It turns out that, when faced with sexual or violent situations, humans and animals alike responded very similar in terms of reactions. This fact seemed especially true when faced with something of the sexual kind. Though, to his knowledge, homosexual relationships in humans were just as apperant in homosexual relationships in some species of animals, so there was just really one question that seemed to prevail all others in his mind. Why did they mate?

From what he understood animals only had intercourse to reproduce. So, if they were not capable of making offspring, why do it?

From his right, he sensed a presence take up the seat next to him. Without removing his eyes from the book Gowther asked, "Ban, when was the last time you had homosexual sex?"

Ban's eyes buldged from his head, ale spewing from his mouth in chocked gasps. After a few minutes Ban was able to recover and right himself. Turning his body wearily to face the still reading form he asked, "And why would you care to know something like that?"

Gowther merely side glanced him before resuming his reading while responding in a calm voice, "I'm curious. And judging by your response I'm 98% certain you've had the experience before. Though of course to be sure, I should...", Gowther trailed off, finally facing the Fox Sin and focusing on a specific part of his neck.

Ban followed his gaze and quickly shot his hands over his throat, a panicked expression on his face. "Gowther!" He hissed. "Stop trying to peep your big head inside of personal memories to get information from people! It's only alright if it's someone other than your friends!" Ban shouted, feeling his breath was being wasted by the blank look being thrown back in his face.

After a moment of silence, Gowther tilted his to the side, his red hair brushing his exposed shoulder, a twinkle of interest inside of his usually blank gold eyes. "But my head is of normal size, Ban. And it is obvious that you are avoiding the subject at hand."

Ban flustered in his seat, a blush having nothing to do with the alcohol, dusting his cheeks. Gowther took note of this before leaning in slightly, head still tilted, eyes narrowed, a concentrated pout forming on his lips. Ban was taken aback by this unusual show of frustration coming from the red head before he became unwillingly entranced by the sudden emotion displaying itself across Gowther's delicate features and leaning foward himself.

Leaning in, Ban stared into golden eyes and puffed out a breath that grazed Gowther's partially open mouth, making the red head lick his lips in response.

To anyone else it have looked like the two sins were having a stare down, seeing who would back down first. And even though Gowther himself hadn't really grasped the tension of the situation, Ban could see the little indications of lust filled curiosity in the uneven breaths brushing across his face; the unconsciously tight grip against the counter of the bar; the golden eye's traveling towards the Fox sin of Greed's mouth. And it was then Ban decided to indulge the naive minx.

Moving forward more, noses almost grazing, Ban uttered, "Since you seem so intrested, it could be in the next few minutes."

Gowther furrowed his brows and cocked his head to the right again, leaning back to stare into the smug ruby colored eyes, "With whom would you be engaging in this sexual escapade? Meliodis? King?" Confusion took over Gowther once again and the smirk that took over Ban's mouth only proved to confuse him more.

"No, Gowther. I'm not talking about Captain or King. I'm talking about you."

Gowther's eyes widened a fraction of an centimeter before returning to their normal size. His pink tounge darted out of his mouth to wet his lips eagerly at the prospect of understanding yet another emotion that he was questionably known for: Lust

The move did not go unnoticed by Ban and with a devious smirk etched into his features he grabbed the Goat sin of Lust's hand and lead him to his stolen bedroom.

Being tugged along side Ban, Gowther quietly decided that he would find out for himself why males decided to partake in such activities with eachother.

The door shut quietly behind them, Ban's back pressed against it while still holding Gowther's slender hand. Which Ban used to rush Gowther forward and place against his racing heart, their joined hands held between one another's chest. Gowther could feel the erratic heart beat against his knuckles and removed Ban's hold to press his hand directly over the thumping organ.

Slowly Gowther stroked the exposed skin through the Fox's open leather jacket, trying to understand why Ban would be so excited about something as simple as sex.

He'd never experienced it himself, (homosexual or otherwise) and didn't understand it. Ban stared at the furrowed brows on Gowther's face staring at his chest and used his index finger to soothe them over. At this Gowther looked up through his bangs, glasses pushed down on his nose, to peer up at the Fox questionably. Was this some display of affection?

"I do not understand. Sex is a normal thing, why would your body react so excitedly to something so common?" Gowther asked calmly.

Ban raised an eyebrow and grabbed the slender jaw in front of him placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth, then downwards to his jaw line, and below his ear. Gowther's breath hitched quitely ( so quite he might have imagined it) in reaponse, gold eyes still questioning.

Suddenly, Ban felt the urge to show him. Show him exactly what his body could feel, how alive it could be. He wanted to break open that nonchalant expression and have him panting, gasping for release. He wanted him writhing, sweating, moaning. And that's exactly what he planned to do.

Ban slid his hand from the Goat sin's jaw, to the back of his skull, grasping the hair there tightly while pushing his body against the others causing them to move backwards towards his destination.

"Because, Gowther," he ran his nose along the column of the pale throat before him, leaning the Goat sin's head back to have better access, "Sex is pleasurable. Especially when it's with me."

Gowther's knees hit the back of the bed and Ban released him. Urgently, Ban slid his hands underneath the others' shirt and pressed his palm's against his flat stomach. He roamed the expanse of Gowther chest, lightly grazing his nails against the red head's nipples and enjoying the gasp emmiting from his plump lips, before quickly disposing him of his shirt and removing his own jacket.

His hands made purchase on Gowther's pants and slid them down his slender legs to find him in a pair of red woman's panties. Ban's eyes widened and their gaze locked onto each other. Gowther merely shrugged, "Elizabeth said that she had a spare and I took the liberty of borrowing them."

Ban stared a second longer before roughly pushing Gother onto the bed, the tightness in his pants growing painfully hard at the sight of Gowther spread against the sheets, hair flared across the pillows, glasses fogged from the heavy pants escaping his plush pink mouth, in nothing but red panties. 'Now that's sexy,' he thought, before haistly removing his restricting pants and climbing on top of the Goat sin.

Gowther couldn't ever remember feeling this exhilarated except on the battlefield. And even then, nothing could produce the sudden fire his body was realesing from the pit of his stomach and spreading lower.

Ban's white hair and wolfish grin could be seen traveling down the milky expanse of Gowther's skin. Nipping and biting his collarbones, littering angry red splotches all the way down to his navel.

Gowther could feel his sharp teeth slightly scraping across his hip bones, making him shudder. He peered down to see what the Fox sin was doing just in time to see him burying his face where his thigh and member was. Licking and sucking all across his inner thigh, drawing blood on the last nip, Gowther gasped in pleasure.

He knew the word for people who enjoyed pain: Masochistics. Gowther didn't know he was one. He'd have to thank Ban when his mind wasn't so clouded for revealing this piece of information to himself.

Just then he felt wet pressure moving against the fabric of his panties and actually moaned. It was short, breathy, and not very loud, but Ban heard it none the less. Playfully, Ban decided to tease him a little more. Making sure to catch the red head's gaze, he licked Gowther's awakening erection hard, leaving saliva to spare, and lightly blew against it.

"Ahh." Came another breathy moan. Ban was starting to become addicted to those sounds, and he wanted more.

Quickly, Ban latched his mouth onto the damp underwear, directly on the head of Gowther's member, and sucked roughly. Siliva mixed with the strangely sweet taste of Gowther's precum made Ban groan hungrily.

The sucking and vibrations from Ban's mouth made Gowther whimper lightly, clamping his thighs against the Fox sin's head and grabbing onto the sheets tightly.

A shiver crawled up Ban's spine at the forward reaction to his minastration's making Ban bucked his naked member on the bed to gain desperately needed friction. Gowther was driving him insane.

He needed to move things along before he came just from giving his friend pleasure. Ban gently pried the red head's legs open wide, giving him enough room to slip off the damned panties he'd make sure to stash somewhere so he could keep them for himself as a... souvenir.

Gowther pushed himself up on his elbows and watched as Ban reached over to his night stand and grabbed something. His curiosity piqued, he asked, "What is that for, Ban?"

Ban popped open the cap and coated three of his fingers in the clear substance,"It's lube."

"Lubricant?" Gowther tilted his head to the side adorably, mouth opening in question before realization dawned on his features.

"I see. You are going to penetrate me. Do make sure to be rough. It seems my body reacts well to it. And Ban?"

The fox sin's mouth was slightly agape in fascination at the straightforwardness of Gowther's words, ( though should he have expected less?) and the eroticism of his position; legs spread wide, flushed erection laying against his stomach shamelessly, the golden half lidded eyes staring directly into him. Ban wanted to fuck him until he couldn't move.

"Yes, Gowther?" He replied huskily.

Gowther shivered slightly to the rough, enticing voice that said his name. He found that he liked the way it sounded when said like that.

"Put my cock in your mouth." Gowther used the vulgarity often replaced by the word penis whenever he heard Ban or Meliodis say it. It sounded... Interesting hearing his own voice say it. He decided he liked that word.

Ban could not help throwing himself at his red haired companion when hearing him say those dirty words with that innocent looking face. He shoved his mouth onto Gowther's and forced his head back down on the pillows so he could devour him harshly.

Gowther didn't understand what made Ban release that much lust into the air upon hearing his request; he was simply asking for what his body craved. But he couldn't find it in him to complain about the rough treatment, as a matter of fact, when Ban's teeth clamped down on his lower lip, he outright mewled into the Fox sin's mouth, causing Ban to groan loudly in return.

"Fuck, Gowther." Ban panted.

"That's the plan, isn't it?" Gowther breathed back.

Ban wanted to laugh and moan at the same time at Gowther's unintended humor. He seriously wanted to pound into this naive man until he couldn't move without the reminder that he was there. So he worked his way down with licks and bites until he was once again between the Goat sin's legs. Taking the bottle of forgotten lube next to him he recoated his fingers, propped Gother's knees in the air revealing his tight pink hole, and aimed one at Gowther's entrance while grabbing the base of his penis, mouth hovering above the blushing head.

Before Gother could crane his neck to see the Fox sin he felt the tip of penis sucked into a tight and warm mouth while a finger slowly pushed in and out of his entrance.

"Ohh, ohh," he moaned, caught off guard by the intense sensations attacking both of the areas Ban was touching. He felt, well, he felt so good. So good, in fact, that he started to mewl continuously into the pillow he shoved his face into. The sounds he was making shocked himself and he tried to stabilize his breathing but nothing worked to calm his racing breath, especially when Ban put more of his member down his throat, while adding another finger, making delicious sissor motions that spread his hole open wider.

"Ban," he moaned, "that feels very pleas- ahhhh." He chocked on his own breath when feeling his whole member being swallowed by Ban's hot mouth and yet another finger being added. Though when adding this one an overwhelming sensation washed over his entire body, some spot his fingers pushed, that hurled Gowther over the edge of sanity.

Ban growled loudly on Gowther's member, feeling the cum shooting down his throat and his hole clamp tightly around his fingers. The feel of Gowther's legs wrapping tightly around his head, back arched, and flushed, sweaty face crying tears of pleasure nearly made him cum just from watching. He couldn't wait anymore. He had to stake his claim inside Gowther. Now.

Removing himself from the red head's lower half, he rushed to kiss those beautiful plump lips and shoved himself halfway into the hot body beneath him.

Gowther shouted, scraping his nails down Ban's muscular back with one hand and gripping the hair on the side of Ban's skull roughly with the other.

"It's so painful, oh, ahhh." Gowther's hoarse voice panted, tears running down the sides of his face freely. His sweaty face contorted into a pained grimance and Ban considered grinding into him harder to see those swollen and bruised lips to beg him to stop, but Gowther wrapped his legs around his ass and pulled him further into his tight heat.

Gowther bit his lip hard in exctacy, causing blood to run down his chin and travel down his pale throat, pooling in the hallow of his collarbones. He needed more of Ban. "Push your cock in deeper Ban." Gowther begged desperately, wanting, needing to feel his companion break him.

Seeing Gowther in pain, begging him to fuck him in two like a bitch in heat, made him groan loudly and shove himself fully into Gowther. Bending his head down to lick at the blood on the Goat sin's neck, something primal and animalistic unfurled within him. Snapping his hips back, he brutally forced himself back into Gowther with long mercilessly thrusts.

Gowther feels Ban's balls slapping against his ass, hearing the lewd sound fill the room and the carnal feel in the air. He tosses his head back, allowing Ban to lavish his throat with rough bites and vicious sucks sure to leave nasty bruises. Once again the red head's cock has come alive and is ready to blow against his stomach, and Ban's thrust turn sporadic.

"Gowther, I'm cumming, fuck, fuck." He growls, pushing himself one last time inside his red haired companion, spilling his seed deep inside of him. Gowther feels the warm substance coat his inner walls and he cums as well, milking every last drop of Ban's member dry.

There is nothing but the sound of their heavy breaths mingling with eachother and the smell of sweat and sex in the air for a while. Ban tiredly wraps his arms around Gowther's battered and satisfied body, snuggling him closer and placing his head in the crook of his neck, a wolfish grin following him into his slumber. Gowther's eyes weighed down drowsily and the last thought he had was if he would be able to get the dried lube out of his hair before drifting off to sleep along side his white haired companion.

The next morning Gowther shifted and stretched his arms above his head in sore contempt. A wispy sigh leaving his lips he looked down at the sleeping Fox sin sprawled across his torso, legs intertwined with his own. No one would ever see the small, barley existent smile forming on the red head's face towards the sleeping Ban, though that was okay. Perhaps someday he would see it.

Actually, Gowther was quite sure he'd get a chance to catch it because he wasn't done... Learning why males choose to do this with one another. Though he couldn't deny that he was starting to grasp the concept.

 **And that's a wrap people! Gowther put down the damn dildo, that's in the next take! Fucking- ahhh,** ** _nooo BAN!_** **You cannot touch King yet, that's in the next fan fiction you dick! God! Fucking amateurs, I swear. You see what I deal with guys? The shit I have to put up with, chhh.** **REVIEW PLEEEASE AND THANKS!**


End file.
